


Old Man Cat wants Cuddles

by starryeyedwriter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedwriter/pseuds/starryeyedwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plagg wants a relationship with Adrien like Marinettes and Tikki's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Man Cat wants Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> So! This is based off a comic, I'll post the link at the end!

Marinette and Adrien had planned a day together at his house. Playing video games, taking silly pictures together, and if the time came for it, going out to save the city once again. It started out like any other hang out. They had lunch together, eating grilled cheeses and tomato soup, while slipping their little kwamii's some cheese and a cookie. After, they went back to his room to play some video games, and after that they relaxed together to read. After not too long, they decided to go to Marinette's house to hang out on her roof. After not too long, they were messing around with their kwamii's, Marinette was cuddling and kissing Tiki, while Adrien was throwing camembert for Plagg. After a while, Plagg looked at the other two.

"Adrien," Plagg said.  
"What?"  
"Why aren't we like that?"

Plagg pointed to Marinette and Tiki and Adrien raised a brow. He shrugged and laid down, yawning.

"Hey, Adrien, Im gonna go get a snack, I'll be right back," Marinette said, smiling, "come on Tiki."

Tiki flew to hide in Marinettes jacket and they went down to the bakery. When they came back about 10 minutes later, Adrien was asleep, as was Plagg. Tiki came out and got excited seeing the pair.

"Mari look," the red kwami said happily, "they fell asleep together!"

Marinette was putting the tray of food down and grabbed her phone.

"What?! Where? That sounds ador-," she stopped mid sentence as she turned around and looked at them, "-able..."

Adriens mouth was open and Plagg was halfway dangling in it, holding onto Adriens nose. Marinette smiled and took a picture, the click waking the two males up.

"I have snacks," Marinette said, moving the picture to her secret album.

**Author's Note:**

> Comic-   
> http://caprette.tumblr.com/post/140790850428/thecahillstoryteller-caprette-jealous-old


End file.
